Broken Glass
by NeonFlower
Summary: Something awoke Ryuko in the middle of the night. But she didn't expect it to be this bad.


A loud crash, a bang, and the sound of glass breaking woke Ryuko from a dead sleep and put her on high alert immediately. Rising out of bed, she switched on her lamp. Looking at the alarm clock, it read 2:34 AM, which she took into consideration that it was _very_ early in the morning.

A burglar was her first guess, but who would want to break into a home such as theirs? It had a highly guarded security system, so trespassers couldn't get in easily.

Huffing, she grabbed the flashlight on her nightstand and went out to search for the cause of the loud noises. The house was relatively huge, thanks to her sister's high status in business. Walking down the hallway, it sounded like the crashing had come from the kitchen. Turning the corner, she tensed up, expecting to see a stranger.

What she saw made her mind take a complete 180.

Her older sister standing over the kitchen sink as a good amount of blood dripped from her hand.

"Sats!" Ryuko yelled, starting to run over.

"R-Ryuko don't! There's broken glass all over the floor!" Satsuki shouted to stop her, and Ryuko stopped abruptly before the kitchen's entrance, shining her flashlight onto the tile floor. True to her sister's word, shining pieces of glass, as well as water mixed with blood were scattered all over.

"Oh my god, what happened?" She looked back to Satsuki, and the older woman let out a small chuckle.

"I went to get a glass of water, but something on the floor caused me to trip and drop the glass," Satsuki sighed, wincing as pain shot up her arm from the cut on her palm.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Ryuko asked, looking at the cut on her sister's palm. Satsuki didn't speak, but glanced down. Ryuko, taking the gesture, shined the light towards her legs and feet. The source of the blood on the floor was from her feet, the bottoms completely drenched in blood.

"Alright hold on, let me get something to get through this mess," Ryuko spoke, before turning, looking for the closet through the darkness. Finding the small room, she opened it and found was she needed.

A broom.

Coming back to the kitchen, she balanced the flashlight between her neck and shoulder, and stepped forward with hesitance.

"Ryuko-!" Satsuki called out but the younger sister glared at her.

"Just let me do this. We need to get those cuts bandaged," Ryuko snapped at her before taking the broom and sweeping it across the floor gently. The water and blood were caught with it, being swept to the side with the broken glass.

She ignored any of the blood that couldn't be cleared away, stepping into it as she cleared the mess to the side.

Coming up to her sister, she threw the broom to the side, before looking back at the older woman. She looked pale, probably from the amount of blood having dripped from her hand.

"That looks really serious, sis. Can you walk?" She looked at her and the older sibling glared at her.

"I'll take that as a no. Here, get into my arms," Ryuko placed the flashlight under her armpit, and then put her arms out.

"You sure Ryuko-"

"Sis, there's no other way. First aid kit is in the bathroom," Ryuko cut her off, not having none of her shit right now.

"You can bring it here,"

"God dammit, Satsuki, I'd still have to carry you! You can't walk!" Ryuko groaned before turning abruptly and exiting the kitchen. Stomping through the hallway, she came before the bathroom door and opened it. Kneeling down at the counter, she dug through the contents beneath, searching for said kit. Finally coming upon it, she brought it out and walked out.

Satsuki perked when Ryuko came back with the kit in her hand. Deciding that it'd be near impossible to work in the dark, Ryuko turned the switch for the lights across the room, bringing true light to the situation.

"Damn, that glass did a number to you. Who knew a simple glass of water could bring the almighty Satsuki Kiryuin down?" Ryuko spoke with a hint of amusement but Satsuki didn't say anything except glare very hard at her.

"Get on the counter so I can look at you better," Ryuko deadpanned and the sister complied. Doing such thing was harder. Holding her bloody hand over the sink, she tried to get up with her other. However, her feet injured, it was better said than done.

After a moment's struggle, Ryuko finally went to work on her sister's hand.

"This is a deep cut, holy," Ryuko examined it, looking to see if any glass had gotten inside. Finding some pieces, she dug them out with a set of tweezers. Satsuki bit back a yelp of pain, shutting her eyes tightly as the glass was extracted.

Alcohol was poured on the wound moments later, but Satsuki didn't give in yet. Once dried away, Ryuko started bandaging the injury, silence following.

"Ryuko,"

"Hm?"

"I didn't trip,"

"Eh? What do you mean you didn't trip?"

"I wasn't... fully awake when I came to get the water,"

"I wouldn't think you'd be. Hell, I was half-asleep when you awoke me with the loud crash," Ryuko replied, never taking her eyes away from her sister's hand.

"I had... other things on my mind..." Satsuki trailed off, looking to the mess on the floor.

"Such as?" Ryuko asked, and she felt Satsuki tense up.

"Sats?" Ryuko glanced at her sister, seeing her sister hiding her eyes behind her bangs.

"Hey, what's wrong-" She stopped short when she saw tears.

"Sats! What's going on?" Ryuko stepped before the older woman, before Satsuki wrapped her good arm around Ryuko's neck, bringing her close.

"E-Eh?!" Ryuko couldn't react before she felt her sister crying into her shoulder.

"Sats-"

"I had a nightmare,"

"What about?" Ryuko side-glanced her with both worry and curiosity.

"...mom," The moment she heard those words come from her sister's mouth, Ryuko's blood boiled with anger. That woman was the reason why they had been separated for the first seventeen (and eighteen) years of their lives. She occasionally knew of Satsuki's nightmares, but they never got this bad. To the point that this strong woman was nothing but a bloody and crying mess.

In that moment, Ryuko came to realize that their mother had done much more damage to her sister then she could ever imagine. Maybe, it was a good thing that their father had taken her away, but ultimately felt that no one should suffer what Satsuki had gone through.

Therefore, she stood there, rubbing her sister's back while the sibling cried into her shoulder, because that's what she needed the most...

* * *

**_This fandom needs more sisterly bonding without the incestuous part. _**


End file.
